The following descriptions set forth the inventors knowledge of related art and problems therein and should not be construed as an admission of knowledge of the prior art.
Electronic applications such as games, weather apps, and social networking apps have shared resources with advertisements for many years. One of the standard modes of sharing resources involves subdividing the display resources and allocating some of the display resources to the application and some of the display resources to advertisements. An example of subdividing display resources is banner advertising. As illustrated in FIG. 1, typically a top or bottom fraction of the display 1 is allocated to a banner advertisement 2 and the rest of the display is allocated to an application 3. This approach restricts the size of the advertisement and reduces the display resources allocated to the application. In this approach the display resource is shared between an application and an advertisement. Some studies show that banner advertisements are easily ignored as users focus their attention on the application. Another standard mode of resource sharing involves taking turns using the display. An example of taking turns using the display is the typical interstitial advertisement. FIG. 2A, FIG. 2B and FIG. 2C together illustrate an example of interstitial advertisement. FIG. 2A shows an example of this approach allocating the entire display 1 to an application 3 until some pause in the application, i.e. When the next level in a game is reached. FIG. 2B shows an example of this approach allocating the entire display 1 to an interstitial advertisement 4 during a pause in the application. When the advertisement is over (which might be after a short delay, or after the user interacts with the advertisement, or after a video advertisement has completed, etc.) the entire display 1 is again allocated to an application 3 as shown in FIG. 2C. This approach does not restrict the display resources of the advertisement or the display resources of the application, but it does interrupt the application. In this approach the resource of time is shared between an application and an advertisement. Some studies show that interstitial advertisements are easily ignored. Another standard mode of resource sharing involves allocating actors or entities in an application to advertising. An example of allocating actors or entities in an application to advertising is in-app billboard advertising. Some racing applications depict billboards on the roadside. FIG. 3A shows the entire display 1 allocated to an application enabled for in-app advertisements 5 with a billboard entity 6 allocated to display advertisements. FIG. 3B shows the entire display 1 allocated to an application enabled for in-app advertisements 5 with a billboard entity 6 allocated to display advertisements with an advertisement 7 displayed on the billboard entity 6 as the racer approaches the billboard entity 6. As the racer approaches the billboard the in-app advertisement increases in size. FIG. 3C shows the entire display 1 allocated to the in-app application 5 after the racer has passed by the billboard. This approach restricts the display resources of the advertisement. Some studies show that in-app advertisements are easily ignored.